The man of ice and the man of smoke
by peacecraft31
Summary: ... Or how Smoker and Aokiji could have meet each other. (Yaoi 18)


Hello everyone,

this One-shot is about Smoker and Aokiji. I hope you'll like it. Good reading! Peace'

Yuki Artsa: Thanks for the waiting. Peace'

* * *

**The man of ice and the man of smoke**

It's already been three days since Aokiji brought that man in his apartment after a call from the young Hinata. Hearing her begging voice, Aokiji came back pretty quickly. Which was against his temper. Upon her arrival, the little kid had yelled so loud that everithing around had become dust, as for the windows, they had flown into pieces. She was impressing him more and more. He wanted to talk to her, unfortunately the young woman told him to leave quikly with the young man, unconscious at their feet. Before leaving, she freed the prisoner from his marine granite shackles. That's how Aokiji took this eighteen years old boy, unconscious because of Hinata's yelling combined to the pain from the bullet in his leg.

While coming back from the scientific complex, he was determined to cure the young sailor's leg. He should have brought him to the hospital, but he thought that scientists were looking for him. So he decided to bring him home and take care of him. Aokiji started extracting the bullet whith tweezers – that one of his numerous mistresses must have left one night -, then cauterised the wound using a knife heated with the injured man's lighter. When Aokiji put the boy in the bed, the lighter fell from his coat's pocket. He didn't intended to snoop around. Once he administred first aid, the man of ice examined the wounded. Aokiji told himself that this young man had a stunning beauty. He took the time to analyze him. His junior had white hair, like a person in his fifties, _nevertheless, it gives him some charm_, he thought. Aokiji noticed that the immaculate white-haired young man was covered in blood, he decided to wash him up. He undressed him on the bed, carried him naked in his arms and put him in the bathtub where he poured warm water before. The wounded flinched with the contact of the water, just like for the extraction of the bullet. It didn't woke him up anyways. Aokiji took a washcloth to wash every part of his body. He started to wash his hair, his face, then got down to his neck, his arms, his torso – pretty muscular for his age,_ probably military training_, he thought in a low voice, _ in a few years,__ he will have a pretty impressive musculature. _He made his glove slide down his pelvis, then his legs. Aokiji found him tall, strong, very elegant : he had everything to be a good lover. Then he wanted to wipe this idea from his mind immediately : that youngster was thirteen years younger than him ! Furthermore, he just met him. Indeed, Aokiji slept whith anybody, regardless of gender. But one of his principles was to never touch an inconscious person. To get him out of the bathtub, the tall brown-haired man took the young man in his arms and wraped a towel around his body. He judged that to dry him up easily, the best wast to put back him in the bed. Then, he decided dress him up with one of his pyjamas, certainly too big, but good enough for one night. That's at this moment that he decided to wash his new roommate's bloody clothes. He searched in the pockets to withdraw what was most important. He found his identity card. This young boy's name was Smoker.

Three days have passed since that incident, and his guest was still asleep. That night, it was almost three in the morning and Aokiji couldn't fall asleep. The thirty-one years old vice-admiral was watching his junior, or rather stared at him. He couldn't look away from him lately. It's been three days since Aokiji stayed by his side, changing his bandages, washing him. Many times, he could have touched the ephebe's body laying in front of him. Sometimes, he had allowed himself to stroke certain spots longer, and smiled seeing the young sleeping man's physiological reaction. In fact, even asleep, the skin can react to some sexual stimuli. But he had never gone too far, except in his fantasies. Maybe he should go out to find a male or a female lover, then come back to take care of his roommate. He started to ask himself what would happen when – the beautiful ephebe with the white mane – would wake up, or 'White' according to the nickname he gave to him, refering to his hair's colour. He read again the file he placed on his lap. The file talked about Smoker's life. 'White' was born on Log Town island, where the pirate's king - Gold D. Roger – was executed, and from his age, he was probably there when it happened. 'White' has only joined the Navy six months ago, and his file mentioned yet two reprimands ; after these last days events, he would probably have a third. And all of them for desobedience. The new occupant of his bed had the bad habit to say outloud what everyone else was thinking. And that doesn't always pleases the superiors, espacially in his job. Aokiji thought that he looked like someone right and fair. 'White' wouldn't take too much advantage of his position to do crazy things. He had to protect him from a distance so he could work his way up despite his temper. And while he was thinking, he ended up falling asleep, in his seat.

The next morning, Aokiji was awaken by grunts, and jumped when the boy in front of him started yelling. The vice-admiral rushed towards his roommate, sat on the bed then held him on the matress. Aokiji spoke with a loud and audible voice :

\- Hey ! Calm down ! It's alright, you're safe here.

\- Where am I ? Who are you ? The little girl, we have to help her !

\- Calm down, said 'the dark-haired man' with a peaceful tone. The kid is alright, she told me that she doesn't need anyone. As for me, I'm the vice-admiral Aokiji, you are in my home.

\- How did I end up here ?

\- That's a long story. But for now, lay still, get some rest, I'll handle everything.

The young man with the white hair closed his eyes and felt back asleep. Exhausted by the pain, the rookie didn't try to put up a fight , nor discuss the words of his superior. Smoker slept until early afternoon. When he opened his eyes, Aokiji reported the events of the last days : how they both left the scientific complex then how Aokiji treated him, how he took care of him. The sailor listened to him religiously, asking himself why a man of his rank put him under his protection. Now the sailors must consider him like a traitor. Aokiji got up, went toward the door, favoured him with a big smile meaning he will be back with some food.

* * *

Alone in the room, Smoker took this moment to digest everything he just learned. How scientists could have asked him to make love to a child, _well she was more of a teenager _he said correcting himself. His superior had had the same problem before, that's how he met Hinata for the first time. He ended up admiting that he had escaped a slow agony. The scientists probably wouldn't have cured him. All of a sudden, an idea crossed his mind. Aokiji was taking care of him since three days. He had been a burden to his superior. How could he make up for that. A sharp pain made his head twitch. The junior laid down again, closed his eyes to open them back slowly. He sat up straight slowly and started analysing the room where he had been sleeping for a few days. If he understood correctly, the room is the one of his savior. An average size room with a double bed, a desk and a chair. The bed overlooked the front door. The chair was at the back of the door, put in direction of the bed, so that two people could face each other. On the adjacent wall, a bay window overlooking a small balcony was lighting everything up. The decoration was sober, but warm, it felt good and safe.

The young man raised his head when Aokiji came back. He had never seen him so closely. The simple novice detailed to the vice-admiral that the two men didn't see each other often because of the difference of their statuses. His protector was tall, all in lengh, _at least three meters high_. Smoker noticed that when he was contemplating the room, he didn't noticed the height of the walls. _How many apartments 'the __brown-haired man__' had had to visit to find __one which could fit his non-standards dimensions__,_he asked himself.

Coming back to reality, he stared at 'the brown-haired man' : his skin was mixed-race, he thought that it suited him well, especially with his glasses on the other hand, the sleeping mask on the forehead wasn't the best for one of the higher ups. Even if they weren't seeing each other often, he had heard about his superior. Not always in a good way. He was often described as a frivolous being – not caring about his partners gender as long as he wasn't alone at night -, but also as a relaxed person, almost lazy and spending his days sleeping. His motto was « a relaxed justice » or « a lazy justice ». but he was still considered like someone friendly, who seems caring about his friends. He is an extrovert and talks easily to others. We also say that he can be « weird ». For example, he exclusively moves with his bicycle. Even to cross the sea. He uses his demon's fruit of the ice to create an ice path across the water then rides his bike.

Aokiji took him out of his thoughts when he put a meal tray on his lap.

-Sorry, started 'the brown-haired man', I don't have much to offer, I live here occasionally so I didn't go to the store to get groceries and I wasn't planning on having a guest.

\- Oh !

\- Yes, I mostly live on the different bases depending on the missions, here is more of a flat for the holidays.

\- I get it.

\- Good, said his superior with a big smile, so eat now. I'll go shopping later.

\- Uh... no don't... I mean not for me... I'm gonna go home.

\- Argn... No way ! Have you seen how bad you are ?

\- It's Ok, thanks. You've already done enough.

Wanting to stand up after pushing the meal tray, Smoker tripped because his feet got stuck in the sheets and fell in Aokiji's arms.

\- Badaboom !

\- Ouch ! Screamed Smoker.

\- Pfiou... you're lucky I was there. You see ? You can't even get out of the bed alone ! Anyway, if you go I'll go with you. Do you want me to live at your place ?

\- Waouh ! Uh... no, no, I live in a dormitory, you're not gonna go with me there ?

\- And why not ? You're under my responsability right now. What do you decide ?!

\- I'm staying here,thanks. But i'll give it back to you.

\- Hush ! We'll see later, now eat !

The two men stared at each other, then Aokiji placed Smoker back in bed, and watched him eat in silence.

Aokiji was relieved that 'White' came back to reason. He accepted to live with him during his recovery. That favoured him because he didn't really wanted to return to the base : the junior lived in community in the dorms, while him, being a high ranking officer, had his own appartments, so he was forbidden to bring anyone, especially a novice.

Some other questions came bothering him :_ How was he going to explain his flatsharing to his superiors ? How was he going to avoid his mission, given that he needed to take care of 'White' almost permanently ?_ In fact, while attempting to prepare a meal for his host, the snailphone rang : his superior decided to send him on a mission next week. _Bad __timing_, he said to himself, _but I'll find a way to avoid it for this time._

A week passed, and Aokiji found an easy way : he exchanged his mission with an other person so he could stay on the base. Indeed, 'the brown-haired man' had lied, he said he was sick so he had to stay on the base and go in an other appartment so he wouldn't contaminate the others.

* * *

Smoker, was wondering why he hasn't been arrested yet. Aokiji had comforted him by telling that after reading the reports of the base, none incidents were reported. The high-ranked had deducted that Hinata had erased some memories, or used her influence, if one can say. About his absence, he had written a letter to his superiors saying that he had broke his leg while on his last mission, and couldn't leave before he was completely healed, that process could last two months. So Smoker could fully enjoy his improvised holidays.

At the beggining, Smoker stayed laid down day and night. Aokiji brought him everything in the room before leaving to work. His protector had brought to him a table whith snailvision so he could follow the news or get some distraction. An other table was next to the bed, and on it were a meal tray, some books and magazines : things to pass time. But it was forbidden to Smoker to stand up except to go to the bathroom or to shower, near the room. But to wash himself, Aokiji imposed him to be there so he can keep an eye on him to prevent him to slip and break any bone. That was really frustrating for Smoker. For multiple reasons : first he always hated beeing dependent on others then because in addition to working all day long, Aokiji had to be his caretaker and nurse when home and finally, because it was embarrassing to sit down on a stool and to let his superior wash him. Indeed, presenting himself nude in front of his superior always was something embarrassing, so he prefered to look at his feet or somewhere else rather than staring at his face. Beside these inconvenients, life at Aokiji's flat was quite nice, the two men enjoyed to talk together. While discussing, Aokiji had an idea. Smoker thought it was a good idea.

His superior had proposed him to train him to control his demon's fruit. In fact, he owned one since recently, and had no control over it. He would just transform into smoke every time he was angry or frustrated. Which happened pretty often these days. Everything irritated Smoker. He didn't know why, he always had been an angry person. And since he ate the demon's fruit, it got worse. Something else changed about him. How much he has been smoking. He wasn't a big smoker before, one cigarette here and there mostly while with friends to do like everyone. But lately, he had this need, felt a lack of something. He needed to smoke, a lot. He realized, schoked, that only cigarettes could fulfilled this sensation. More precisely, the double cigars in his mouth. One on each side. It wasn't very aesthetic. And it was probably harming his lungs, but whatever, he didn't care because he was a logia.

Aokiji had decided that in a few weeks, when Smoker will have recovered, he could finally learn how to handle his power. Maybe his swings of mood too. So he will stop making objects fall at every mood swings. Thinking about it, he felt guilty towards 'the brown-haired man'. Smoker was making a lot of objects fall : a vase,a plate, a glass, cutlery. That wasn't the worse, because nothing got broken. But for the rest, the junior repeted himself :_ I'm gonna __have__ to pay Aokiji back_. He was scared to stay to long in that appartment and destroy everything in it. That wasn't very nice. On the other hand at the sailors, he didn't care as much because he became a logia because of them. They could pay the damage due to his lack of experience.

Furthermore, these days, another problem influenced his power. Smoker noticed that his body moved on its own, acccoring to his desires. Thus the smallest of thoughts could be desastrous, just like the other night. While thinking back from his bed at the embarrassment he felt under the shower, he was lost in his thoughts and figured out that he never saw Aokiji naked. _I could go in the shower with him_... as soon as this thought hit his mind he transformed into smoke to materialize in the shower with Aokiji, naked. The latter was so surprised that he didn't move, Smoker however moved back and hit the wall behind him. His superior caught him when he slipped. They found themselves in the arms of each other. The two were so close that they could see each other blushing. The young sailor tried to find an excuse, but before finding one his body desappeared into smoke because of the shame, coming back on the bed in the room, leaving Aokiji alone, in on hell of a state. In fact, if Aokiji had fantasized his junior's body, Smoker hasn't dared that he was falling for his superior. This event passed and they never talked about it again until things got more complicated last night. In fact, the scene under the shower had for positive consequence the discovery of Aokiji's beautiful sculpted body, but for negative consequence that he touched this body. So now, Smoker was having more and more erotic dreams about his host and himself, so he was avoiding him regularly. That night, sexual tensions forced him unconsciously to materialize with Aokiji who was sleeping on the couch. Smoker was under the sheets, on Aokiji. He surrounded him with his arms, carressed his torso while wispering his name in his ears, when he felt a strong hand grabing his arm and shaking him to wake him up. _Smoker ! _Yelled the host. When he regained consciousness, he realized the situation : he was naked, against his superior's back – who was naked too -. Ashamed, he leaved without a word. Since it happened, every time Aokiji tried to check on him, he faked sleeping. Smoker understood that he needed to heal quickly, to learn how to handle his power on his own and to continue to do like nothing happened so he could leave as soon as possible, and not die of embarrassment.

* * *

It was around eight P.M., Aokiji was standing in front of the door of his room. All day long 'the brown-haired man' tried to talk to his roommate and asked himself why Smoker was avoiding him. Indeed, there was these little incidents : the one last night and the one at the shower. But nothing to be worried about... Actually, it was a real problem. The first time, Smoker materialized under the shower and he acknoledged that he had trouble controlling himself. Especially when 'White' had slipped and landed in his arms. The vice-admiral really would have loved to kiss him, or more. But he stayed dignified and did nothing. At the same time, last night was way tougher. The high-ranked had to admit that controlling his erection was complicated. He didn't want to move from his couch, nor make any noises so that Smoker didn't think that it procured any emotions. Indeed, the man that he fell in love with had been in his bed, naked and pressed against him, carressing him, whispering his name in his ear. At first, he thought that he was calling him because he neeeded something. When 'the brown-haired man' noticed that the other was asleep and dreaming about him, he was shoked. Aokiji didn't know what to do, but he still wanted to talk to him, to confront him ... After all, it wasn't that bad. Certainly, he didn't know what to say, but he wasn't dissatisfied.

All of a sudden, the appartment's owner decided to cross the door : it was his after all ! So he could come in when he wanted. Laying in bed, the sheets above his head, Smoker seemed asleep. But whatever, Aokiji had decided that he was going to wake that greenhorn up to have a chat. He shook him up but he wasn't moving, so he sat on the bed, grabed him, turned him towards him and said :

\- Now we're gonna have a little chat, little boy ! And we're gonna face our fears together. Personally, what happened is not bothering me at all. I'm gonna be blunt : I like you. You're making me want to have a stable relationship. I know how that sounds comming from me... But it's just that I haven't found the right person. And I'm starting to think that this person is you. Don't ask why. I just like being whith you. It's not just about your appearence, but also your mind. I like when we talk or watch the snailvision together. I also like to cook for you...

Not being able to contain himself anymore, Smoker jumped on him and kissed him passionately, a kiss full of energy and love. The two men kissed extensively and ardently. Aokiji turned over his partner on the bed and ended the kiss. Looked up to look at 'White'. 'The brown-haired man' smiled, out of breath, and said :

\- And I love when you kiss me.

\- That makes two of us, continued the man under him.

\- Don't run away from me, I can't take it.

\- Ok, never again, I promise.

\- Good, if I say that I'll be nice, can I sleep whith you ?

\- Of course, but can be 'bad' to if you want, as he said with a smirk on his face.

\- We'll see later. For now, let's go in the living room, I'm gonna make diner.

\- Ok.

The two men stood up and headed to the living room. Smoker sat down on the couch and turned on the snailvision while Aokiji was making diner.

* * *

Sitting on a chair, Smoker enjoyed his coffee in front of his kitchen table. He sighed while remembering the last six months. A lot happened since Aokiji had brought him back from the scientific complex. The two men had started to live a secret love story, with an intensive training for Smoker.

He followed his new masters recommendations, even when he is absent – just like this week - , he did his best to keep pace. So this morning he was alone – Aokiji shouldn't come home before the last night of his mission's week – but he still woke up at six A.M. , like every days.

A routine had installed between the two sailors. They lived under the same roof and tried to spend as much time as possible together. Smoker stayed full time in the appartment, while Aokiji wasn't, coming on severeal missions due to his grade. Furthermore, he had to live on the sailor-Ford base too, so he managed to slip away as much as he could to see Smoker.

Everything started when the junior's two months of recovery at Aokiji's house ended. Smoker had left to live on the base. But three days passed and he couldn't stand living alone, far from Aokiji. So he packed his case, after finding an excuse to leave the dorms, he showed up in the middle of the night – unexpectedly – a this lover's place. Without even knowing if he was there or not ! Smoker put his bags down and knocked on the door. When it opened, Aokiji looked at him not understanding. Then 'the brown-haired man' had a spark in his eyes and threw Smoker's stuff inside. An arm started to embrace the young sailor's waist to get it closer to his lover's body, and the door slammed behind them. His companion pressed against him. Their lips met in a kiss full of passion and desire. He just heared a sentence slip off from these intrusive lips :

\- Welcome home.

These words were the only ones they said the whole night, but for him, they were the most beautiful words ever said to him. He finally had a home.

Smoker felt lifted up and brought to the room that he now shared with his lover. The two men had been kissing and caresssing each other just like during the two-passed months. Once again they didn't made love, however, carried away by his senior's caresses and kisses, Smoker came.

Thus, since six months that they were a couple, they still haven't took the next step, they made do with preliminaries. Smoker felt frustration because of that, _at the same time, _he said to himself,_ it's a little bit my fault..._ In fact, every time they tried, the junior transformed into smoke – excited by that much desire -, unable to handle his power in such circumstances. To comfort him, Aokiji explained that they had all the time they need. But it has been six months, and the younger wanted his training to show results.

So that morning, like every other, he woke up, washed himself and ate breakfast. Then he would go jog, go to the base to do his military training. Then he will go on with exercises to help him reinforce his mind and control his power. Finally, he would go home waiting for his love to go back. He stayed lost in his thoughts until he left.

* * *

Aokiji watched the time pass second after second. He was tired of this pointless mission. Any sailor could do it, so why send him ? In addition to that, every body know that he hates everything that has to do with administration. So a week filling papers, he couldn't bare it anymore. Hopefully, he was coming home at the end of the day so he had the evening and the weekend to himself. He could finally see his lover. He missed him, so many days without him, started to feel unbearable. Furthermore, he had plans for their reunion, a beautiful surprise. While waiting for these good moments with good company, he got back in his thoughts for a few hours.

It was about twenty P.M. when he saw Smoker running to the appartment. He arrived two hours sooner, but he knew that his companion would come home later. Aokiji trusted him and was sure that he was training like he asked him to do. So he took the opportunity to take a shower, pack his bags, and put them in the Aomobile – his other mode of transportation – and now he waited, sitting inside. When his lover passed by the vehicle, Aokiji went out, grabed him by the arm and slammed him against his body then with a ferm hand on his neck, stole a passionate kiss from him to show his desire. He pointed at the car :

\- Get in, we're going !

\- Huh ? But where ?

\- Don't worry ! Get in ! I have our bags, we're going for the weekend.

Hearing this certain tone, the junior obliged and got in his senior's mode of transportation. For Smoker, it was the unknown.

\- Could you at least tell me where we're going ? Asked the sailor. I didn't even had the time to change, look ! I'm sweating everywhere.

\- So what ? You're fine like that.

\- But I'm gonna get cold !

\- Look on the back seat.

\- My coat ?!

\- Yes ! Put it on and sleep if you're tired, we have about two hours of driving ahead.

\- But where are we going ?

\- That's a surprise, it's the weekend and we're gonna enjoy it far from this city.

\- But ...

\- Tss ... That's enough ! Sleep !

After that, Smoker put his coat on while sulking to show that he wasn't approuving what was happening. However, after this long and tiring day, he closed his eyes and ended up falling asleep. Aokiji looked at him with a smile. Even if his young lover was stubborn, he always let him go wherever he wanted. Moreover, despite his desagreement, he saw the satisfaction in his face. He understood that they were both happy to see each other again.

It has been two hours that Aokiji was driving while remembering everything he did to organise this perfect weekend. First, he pushed back his meeting with Sengoku to monday morning. Then, he looked for a hot spring far from Navy-Ford, so they don't bump into anyone they know. He found that hostel who owned hot springs. When the Aomobile stopped, Smoker jumped out. Aokiji enjoyed seeing him doing that, he loved watching every little moves his lover made. It didn't matter where he was, Smoker always woke up the same way : he started by blinking quickly then he put his right hand in front of his mouth to yawn then he joined his two arms in front of him to stretch them and lastly, he relaxed his muscles, lowered his arms and turned his head towards his lover. Because wherever he is, the first thing Smoker looked for was Aokiji. And that evening wasn't an exception. His senior was delighted, he leaned towards him and kissed him. He loved to spend time staring at his young love's every little motions, to make the pleasure last.

The the two men went out and headed to the hostel. Aokiji saw that his lover liked the place. He thought the place was perfect himself, away from everything. They were given a room in a cottage on the other side of the domain. The place was split in two rooms : the bathroom and the bedroom. The bed seemed very soft, and Aokiji wanted to lay on it. But before his biggest desire was to take a bath in the hot spings. So, the senior took his junior by the arm and dragged him to the terrace were was a table with chairs and a little shed were was stored everything necessary for a bath : swimsuits and towels. 'The brown-haired man' showed the shed :

\- Would you like a midnight bath ?

\- Why not ? Thank you …

\- Hmm ?

\- For taking us there. I really like it.

\- Hehe ! Not as much as me.

Aokiji was thinking about everything he could do with Smoker during the weekend. Especially because he had decided to bring their relationship to the next level. This weekend was the opportunity for them to take the step that always made Smoker evanescent.

Once dressed, the two men got into the water. Aokiji had a look filled with intentions for his companion, but he tried to refrain. But when his lover joined him and stayed in front of him, he couldn't refrain himself and grabbed the neck of this man that he cherished so mush, like he did sooner in the evening, and kissed him impetuously. He whispered :

\- I want you.

\- I know, he smiled while their erected sexes touched, me too.

\- I want us to go through with it tonight, so we'll take it slowly.

\- Yes, whispered Smoker who started to relax due to his lover's carresses.

Then Aokiji carried his man to a place where they could sit. There, he sat gently on his lap. He carressed his back, his neck and his head, while kissing him on the lips, neck and shoulders. He felt Smoker's fingers grabbing him, his hair, then his neck and his back. He heared him moaning with pleasure. It turned him on even more, and started to give him ideas and wanting to go further. So he spreaded his legs and with his fingers, started to tickle his boyfriend anus who reacted immediatly :

\- Aokiji, no... Han !

\- Are you sure ?

\- Aooo... hummmm I... I... can't take it anymore.

\- What do you want exactly ?

\- Tchip ! … Stop playing with me, you know what I want.

\- No.

\- Aaaarrh... I want you inside me, so stop playing.

\- Ok, so relax !

\- Raaah... I'm already relaxed.

On these words, 'the brown-haired man' made his hands slide on his love's thighs. Then with a ferm grasp, he grabbed Smoker's penis that was already inflated with pleasure and with his other hand he grabbed him by the pelvis. He started to make a back and forth motion on the penis of the young sailor with one of his hands, and with the other hand he liffted him up on top of his own penis. He was about to penetrate him slowly when Smoker stated to vanish. He comforted him one more time :

\- Calm down and trust me.

\- Yes, but I have trouble focusing.

\- Exactly, don't focus, breath slowly, very slowly. Have faith in me.

\- Ao...

\- I'm here... Wait, I have an idea.

Aokiji stood up with Smoker in his arms. The young man held on to his man's neck and to his waist with his legs. 'The brown-haired man' entered the room, then put down his package on the bed, he positioned himself, and said :

\- We have two options : I blindfold you and we make love while repeting one of your concentration exercices or I handcuff you with sailor granite so you can't use your powers. What's your choice ?

\- Blindfold.

\- Oh! It's a shame ! I would have loved to handcuff you to the bed.

\- What !?

\- I'm just kidding...

\- Pervert !

\- Ha, ha, always when I see you.

And before letting the man under him answer, he kissed him with passion. He embraced him and hugged him tight while whispering sweet words in his ears :

\- I love you. This week without you has been so long, so hard. I don't want to leave you anymore.

\- Aokiji... Hummmm, I...

\- Hush !

He kissed him another time. Then he got a cloth to blindfold him, the headband Smoker used to jog. Then Aokiji resumed caressing and kissing Smoker. Smoker started to evaporate. But Aokiji brought him back to reality by talking to him he saw that he was making efforts to stay there, so he made him feel comfortable before going further. That was easy because the young sailor wanted to do it.

Aokiji placed himself between Smokers legs and penetrated him very slowly. Smoker squirmed under him, so Aokiji grabbed Smoker's penis and started to masturbate him to give pleasure and relax him. Then, he got deeper, stopping a little bit to let him accustom himself, then got back to moving slowly, and when he felt his lover relax, he got faster. He never stopped talking to him, reassuring him, touching him. Aokiji wanted Smoker to feel good. So when he heard him moaning with pleasure, he did faster hip movements and masturbated his lover faster until the two men ejaculated together. Smoker cummed in Aokiji's hand, Aokiji cummed inside Smoker.

The two men layed down to catch their breath. Aokiji smiled, thinking about these last moments, at the moment they cummed, when they whispered each others name. Few called him Kusan, and it made him feel good to hear it from his lover. Hatori Smoker too wasn't used to hear his name whispered, he didn't like his name and Kusan knew that, he talked about it one evening after the young sailor's arrival however, this time, after making love, it was different. Smoker explained that only him and his collegue Hina knew his name.

While turning his head to look at him, Aokiji saw a smile appearing on his lover's lips.

\- Why do you smile ? Questionned Aokiji.

\- What about you ?

\- I loved hearing you say my name when you cummed.

\- Same, even if normally I don't like people calling me this way, but now it turned me on.

\- And what if we said them just when we make love ?

\- Why not... now that I'm thinking about it, I'd like to hear you whisper my name all night long.

\- Ok, but in one condition.

\- What is it ?

\- Don't worry, I just want you to be leading from now on. So maybe you won't evaporate and I could take this blinfold out of your face.

He felt his companion moving on top of him. He kissed and caressed him. Aokiji was thinking that he was going to spend a very good night and a very good weekend.

It already was sunday night, thought Aokiji, and the weekend was even better than he expected it to be. The two men had spend their time in each other's arms, in the bed and the hot springs.

Now, they were back home. Exhausted by this trip – they dropped their luggage in the living room -, they hoped they had a little more energy to get to the bed and make love.

* * *

Hinata just slipped away from her room, and was on Hanami island where the flower festival happened every year. There were game stands, food stands, street shows. All the trees were blooming. The young woman liked to walk in the streets. The enjoyable smell of the flowers appeased all her torments. While she she was snooping around, smelling the air and eating everything she found, she recognised two persons not far from her. The two men held each others hand. That was a discreet motion, they were clinging to each other. From a distance, we could have believed that their fingers barely touched, but looking closer, the hands were interleaved. Hinata smiled at that scene. She headed towards them, they were looking at the honey booth. All the honeys were made with flowers. She heared them wondering which one they could taste. Standing behind them, she started the discussion :

\- Hello gentlemen, it's a pleasure to see you together. So, how are you guy's doing ? You two are so cute, holding hands, talking about honey.

\- Uh ! What ! Who are you ? Questioned the two men.

\- You didn't recognized me, did you ? That saddens me, after what I did for you, she said while faking leaving, when a hand caught her at the last moment.

\- No, wait Hinata, are you ok ? How ... Said Aokiji.

\- Hush ! Said the young girl. Everything is fine and it's nice to see you.

\- Nice to see you too, said Smoker. And by the way, I have something I want to ask you.

\- What is it ? She whispered.

\- Would you spend the evening with us ?

\- Gladly !

The three friends spent the evening chatting, having fun and eating. Around midnight, they went on the heights of the city to have the best view to see the fireworks fired from the sea. Aokiji took the opportunity to express a thought like a wish made to the sky :

\- Hinata, for the first time in a long time, I feel like I have a family. With the man I love and my 'daughter'. So if you want, come live with us. We won't ask any questions and you can come whenever you want, you'll have a key and you'd do whatever you desire.

Hinata jumped in their arms and cried. She nodded frantically to say yes. And that's how these three made their own family for the better or for the worst.


End file.
